Wherefore Art Thou?
by Trash Beast
Summary: Discontinued at the moment. - A forbidden love between the snatcher Scabior and the muggle born Hermione. Can they decide on whether they should betray their friends or their hearts?  might continue eventually
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Fanifiction, so bear with me here... um... I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters in this. Also the story line is a bit like in the movie in this chapter... Yeah... Enjoy? And since the plot is a bit Romeo and Juliet-ish, the title is a line that Juliet says... Yeah...**

CHAPTER 1

"Shut it! You stupid dog."

Fenrir growled and barred his teeth at me, "Lemme have one more lil' bite! C'mon Scabior!"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "No, you've already infected 'er. Ain't that enough?"

Fenrir licked his lips and smiled, "Yeah, that was quite delicious."

I rolled my eyes, "Well, let's hope that that was enough, 'cause you're gonna be the one to carry 'er."

I smirked at Fenrir's reaction, he looked down at the passed out girl in a disgusted manner, "Do I have to touch her? She's all 'eavy too!"

"But Fenrir! Weren't you jus' wanting to bite 'er again? What is that if it ain't touchin'?"

Fenrir growled again but did not retort, he picked up the girl and held her at a distance using both of his arms.

All of the snatchers in my little group have already caught at least one person for the day but I just sat by and watched. I reserve myself for the more fun ones, and I can always tell by their smell if they are worth it. If not, then Fenrir or someone else in my group gets them.

Fenrir was still holding the girl at bay and I chuckled lightly, the thing with Fenrir is that he does not mind touching nor biting muggles, mudblood, and blood-traitors one bit if they are awake and able to scream. But moment they finally pass out or are unable to muster any strength to do so Fenrir becomes tired of them. He is truly like a dog. He cannot play with one toy for too long or he tires of it.

We stopped and I turned to the rest of our small group, "Oi! Now listen up! 'Ere's what we're gonna do! We're gonna go meet up with the rest of our group by foot! Yes, Fenrir, you still have to carry the girl."

Fenrir snarled and held the girl even further away from him as possible.

I continued, "The reason being, is that many of ya' may know that 'Arry Potter 'as been traveling 'round with a mudblood and a bloodtraitor, yea' that's a lotta galleons there! So, 'e might be in these woods somewhere. Jus' keep yer' eyes peeled and noses open. And if ye' sense somethin' then tell the rest of us."

The only snatchers that groaned or had an air of retort in them were the ones that had something to carry. But Fenrir was the only one carrying a muggle.

We walked through the woods together and quickly. As we entered a clearing, a scent reached my nose. I swear, if I had a camera or a mirror in my face, I would have seen my eyes dilute hungrily. I looked around for the source of the scent, but there was no one in sight. But I knew that this was not something that just grew in the forest in the middle of Great Britain. I walked further into the clearing and the scent grew stronger. Cinnamon. With a hint of cocoa. A floral undertone. A girl. And she was worth it.

I heard a loud thump behind me and turned around so quickly that my braid smacked me in the face, was it the person that was emitting this delicious scent? Alas—No. Fenrir took advantage of me being mesmerized by the mysterious cinnamon, cocoa, and floral person to toss the muggle girl down and breathe heavily. I diverted my attention away from Fenrir to walk closer to the middle of the clearing, the floral and cocoa undertones began to shine through the cinnamon now, and all three were strong. She was here! I just knew it! Somehow, unseen and untouchable, she was standing nearby. I just knew it.

Only someone beautiful could smell this great, I smirked, hoping the invisible beauty would see me and then murmured, "I'll meet you one of these days, beautiful..."

I backed out of the center of the clearing reluctantly. I just wanted to bottle up the cinnamon, cocoa, and flower scent to keep it in my jacket pocket. The scent grew a bit fainter as I approached Fenrir.

I hit him on the back of his head, "Get up! You damn dog!"

He snarled and snapped at me, I just rolled my eyes, "Come on! Pick up the girl and let's go back already. We're almost there already, 'kay?"

We started walking away from the clearing and when none of my fellow snatchers were looking, I glanced back at the clearing and heard some commotion coming from it. I smiled, maybe I will get a chance to see the worthy beauty even tonight.

I ran forward, because I was lagging behind everyone else so I could still hear anything going on in the clearing. I halted everyone and then cleared my throat, "Oi! The campsite is jus' over that log right there. Go downhill for a minute or so and you'll be there! Any questions?"

Fenrir was the only one to speak up, "Yeah! Where you goin'?"

I narrowed my eyes at him,"Me? I'm gonna go see if there are any other mudbloods I can find."

Fenrir grinned at the thought of more people to torture and nodded approvingly. I turned around and dashed back down the way we came, towards the clearing. Rain started spattering the leaves above, I did not take notice until I realized that it was making a conversation that was going on in the clearing difficult to hear. Actually... scratch that. It was not a bloody conversation, it was a girl screaming a boy's name. Get your minds out of the gutter, it was not at all a sexual or a pleasurable scream. It was an anguished scream. Then I heard a "pop" signaling that someone just apparated in or out of the clearing. As if the rain knew the girl's anguish, it started pouring more and more, and the girl began crying the boy's name, giving up.

Now I could guess that the person that just apparated was this boy she was calling for, Ron, she said? I sighed, nothing productive. I started stretching my legs, "Oh well, no one worthwhile 'ere for me to snatch." I mumbled to myself.

The wind blew from the clearing towards me, allowing me to hear the girl cry properly. I rolled my eyes, "Teenagers. Better go fetch Fenrir, 'e loves 'em nice and y—" But I did not get to finish the mumble to myself because it was the unbearable scent of cinnamon, cocoa, and flowers the cut me short.

It was the girl.

~~EARLIER, HERMIONE'S PERSPECTIVE~~

I stretched and swept my legs over the edge of the uncomfortable bed. I slammed the book I was reading shut with my left hand as I ran my right hand through my hair. I felt the sensation that someone was watching me, so I looked up to see Ron looking away abruptly. I sighed and got off the bed, Harry was laying on his back on his bed with his snitch hovering above his nose. Harry noticed that I got up and glanced over at me, I looked at him and gestured to the tent flap, "I'm going to walk around our perimeter..." Harry nodded and then focused on the snitch again.

I lifted the flap and stepped outside the cat scented and stuffy tent. I then took a deep breath and then walked away from our tent. It was set up on the edge of this clearing and I started walking to the center of it. As soon as I reached the center, also the edge of our little protective perimeter, I heard something rustling coming from the further right edge of the clearing.

I gasped as I saw several men push through the bushes and branches. The first of the several had dark brown hair that was woven into a braid. He was sort of rugged looking and not as harsh as the men that followed him. The man that was closest to him was a person that I immediately recognized, Fenrir Greyback. My eyes widened as I saw that Greyback was carrying what seemed to be a young girl with a look of disgust on his already hideous face. The girls pale skin was splattered with blood that I deducted to be her own.

I took a deep breath and poised my foot, ready to start walking away from the horrid scene backwards. But then the dark brown haired man stopped suddenly and his head turned slowly. His eye widened and he started looking around as if he was looking for something—bloody hell.

My heart started beating faster and my body started to shake lightly. My mind was poring over all the enchantments that were cast around our camp. We had all the spells cast, how in the world did he know that I was standing there? The dark brown haired man started walking toward the middle of the clearing, exactly where I was.

Bloody hell.

I did not run though. Two reasons. First reason was completely logical, if we accidentally miscast the Muffilato spell, then the man would have easily heard me. But the second reason was far from logic. The second reason was that I was somewhat mesmerized by the dark brown haired man. The closer he came, the more details seemed to jump out. His hair was not just dark brown after all, there was a streak of red that was the color of fresh blood. But before he got close enough so I could see his eyes, out of the corner of mine I saw Fenrir drop the young girl beside a log.

The man whipped his head around, somewhat excitedly I noticed. His braid smacked him in the face and I had to stifle a laugh. The man's shoulders drooped and he turned to where I was again. He continued walking closer to where I was and I could see his eyes now. A beautiful shade of dark blue, they bore into my eyes even though he could not see me. As he grew closer, I saw his pupils dilate. He took a deep breath through his nose—and it hit me.

He can smell me.

He stopped within inches of me. If it were not for the barrier and the sound spell we cast, I would have felt his breath on my cheek and he would have been able to hear my heart pounding. The dark brown haired man with a red streak smirked and murmured so softly that I had to strain to hear it.

"I'll meet you one of these days, beautiful..."

I turned around and bumped into Harry.

"Oh, Harry. I didn't hear you walk up to me."

He smiled and then said softly, "I'm guessing this proves that your enchantments work."

I hugged him tightly and then we started walking back to the tent. We entered side by side to see a furious Ron sitting up in his bed. We made eye contact for a minute and I opened my mouth to say something, but then he lay down on the bed roughly and turned away.

I turned to Harry, "Harry, while I was out there, something came to my mind."

Harry looked at me and nodded, "What was it?"

I bit my lip and thought of what to say, I just wanted to draw our attention away from the snatchers. Especially the one with the blood red streak in his hair and his dark blue eyes. Then I looked at Ron and remembered the horcrux, a basilisk fang destroyed the diary. But it was the venom that killed it.

"Goblin made items." I looked at Harry and dove my arm into my beaded bag. I groped around until I felt the binding that had two bumps on it. I pulled out the book "Magical Artifacts". I flipped through until I reached the section about Goblin made items.

I scanned the page and grinned, I then looked at Harry and then started reading the section out loud, "Goblin-made blades imbibe only that which strengthens them. For example, if a goblin-made dagger was to be coated in a poison, then the blade will inherit the poison's qualities and would be able to poison one if scratched by the blade."

Harry looked at me with a puzzled look, "What does that have to do with anything?"

I groaned and then hit him with the book, "Think Harry! What do we know is goblin made?"

He stared at me, "Well beside the tiara Fleur wore at the wedding...I guess... the sword of Gryffindor, but what good is that?"

Harry sat there quietly for a minute then he gasped sharply, "I stabbed the basilisk!"

I beamed at him, "Precisely! Harry, it had basilisk venom on it, and that means that the sword of Gryffindor has the deadly qualities of basilisk venom!"

He started smiling too, "It can defeat horcruxes! Ron! Ron!" Harry looked around the tent and then looked at Ron's cold back, "Mate! We've found a way to defeat the horcruxes!"

Ron looked up sourly, it was a face I never saw him make before towards anyone he cared about, "Oh! So you remembered about me then? All of a sudden I exist again?"

Harry gaped at him, "What are you going on about Ron? Since when did you not exist?"

Ron scoffed, "Maybe when you two were having that touchy moment outside?"

I felt anger bubble up in me, "Ron! That wasn't anything!"

Harry looked the same way, he looked at Ron with such disbelief in his eyes. Ron stood up and pointed to the tent flap.

"You two were outside, hugging and doing Merlin knows what because that's all I saw! We haven't found any bloody horcruxes and you two are all lovey dovey!"

I saw the gleam of the locket's chain on his neck, it made sense why he was so agitated. He was wearing the locket for the majority of the day.

"Ron, please, take off the locket. It's clouding your perception of everything. Just take it off." I reached my hand towards him and he smacked it away angrily.

"Keep your hands on yourself, Granger. Or should I say to keep them on Harry!"

Harry was fuming, "Oi! You know very well that it's not like that Ron! And don't' hit Hermione!"

Harry then shoved Ron and Ron then snarled him, tears were flooding over my cheeks as I watched my two best friends fighting.

"Okay! You know what?" Ron tore the locket off his neck and threw it onto one of the chairs in the tent, "I'm just going to leave you two to your peace!" He then grabbed his rucksack and opened the flap, I ran after him.

"Ron! Don't do this! Don't go!" I tried to grab him, but he shook me off.

"Go snog your **Boyfriend** Granger!"

Rain started to softly pelt us as I continued to rush after him, I felt the ripple of magic around us as we left the perimeter of safety. My mind dashed to the dark brown haired man with the red streak for millisecond before I grasped Ron's arm firmly, "Ron! Don't go! We need you! I need you."

Ron turned quickly, "Well then, come with me."

Dark brown hair.

"Leave Harry behind, he'll sort it out."

Blood red streak.

"You already figured it all out for him though. The sword?"

Dark blue eyes.

"Come on Hermione."

I shook my head, as an answer and to clear my mind of the man, "We promised Harry, Ron, we have to be there for him."

Ron's eyes turned cold, "Fine then, you obviously prefer 'The Chosen One'."

Before I could reply a crack echoed throughout the woods and the rain continued to pelt me, I knew that those snatchers could not have been too far off, but it felt reasonable to cry in anguish.

"Ron! RON! ROOONNN!"

I curled up into a ball and started to cry, he was gone. Ron was gone. If he wanted to come back he never could, he would never know where we were. The continued to pelt down harder, it drenched my clothing so it stuck to my skin. My mind wandered to the dark brown haired man again. I closed my eyes and visualized him comforting me, different from the other snatchers.

I sighed, my sobs finally subsided. I had to go tell Harry. I closed my eyes and visualized the man again, bending over me and cupping my face in his hands, asking me why I was crying. I thought back to how Ron had the decency to disapparate outside of the safety perimeter, if he did it within the perimeter, then Harry would have been completely exposed.

Dark brown hair. Blood red streak. Dark blue eyes.

I smiled inwardly, thank Merlin for a good imagination.

I opened my eyes and stood up, I imagined that I would turn around and the man would be there. Staring at me with the same smirk he had earlier on his face. Then he would say something in that amazing accent of his. Something with the word 'beautiful' in it.

I felt the rain dripping down my neck and then I turned around eyes closed, imagining the dark brown haired man again. What would he say though? I pondered it—

"'Ello, beautiful."

**A/N: How was it? Was it okay? I already have the second chapter written up but I want at least 8 reviews before I post it. Criteria is greatly appreciated... yeah... Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_~Okay, just wanting to say that that was in the basic scope of how it went in the book/movie. I sort of mixed the two together. Of course there are things that I wrote that were not in the book, but that's the whole purpose of__ this, yes? Now then—on to the story, the beginning of this will be in Ron's perspective, but it'll be brief. Just to show how he felt after leaving Hermione (supposedly) all alone in the rain. Just a heads up, the majority will be in Scabior's and Hermione's points of view, but I will include other points of view every now and then for clarification.~_

_PS._

_Floral= sweet, girly, cute, shy _

_Cocoa__= kind, thoughtful, caring, considerate_

_Cinnamon= feisty, angry, passion (mind outta the gutter, like passionate about a point of view i.e. arguing about something to the point of yelling)_

_[these will make sense later...]_

**A/N**

**Thanks for all the faves/alerts/follows etc. I appreciate all of it! Even though I said I need at least 8 reviews, I have 4 reviews and 4 faves, what does that add up to? 8! Here's chapter 2!**

**Once again, feedback appreciated. I don't own Harry Potter or anything as a matter of fact, my parents bought everything I say is mine… I guess my mentality is mine though, and this plot… I'm babbling now, on to the story!**

~RIGHT AFTER RON LEFT HERMIONE~

~RON'S POINT OF VIEW~

I gasped for air as I landed on the ground once more. The act of me apparating to the new location cleared my mind a bit from the fog of anger I was experiencing moments ago.

Hermione.

She followed me outside of the perimeter, I just hoped that she got back into the area of safety before anything could have happened to her. I can never find them again. I have seen all the enchantments Hermione decided to cast, it will be impossible for me to find them. Even if I turned all of Great Britain upside-down to find them, it would still be hard.

I froze.

I would never see them again. My two best friends. The last thing they will remember of me was how horrid I acted before aparating out of the woods.

I got up and sat down on a bus bench. I looked around and realized that I was in the muggle town near The Burrow. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

Could I go back to my house without Harry and Hermione? What would mum say? Wait, forget mum—what would **GINNY** say? I should have known with my heart that Harry still cared about Ginny and Ginny about Harry. There was nothing going on between my two best friends. I acted brashly, I did not think clearly about what was really going on between the two of them.

I smiled sadly as I imagined myself walking up to Hermione and saying, "Yes, I am an idiot!"

I stood up and brushed myself off, I was still wet from the rain. I turned to the direction where The Burrow was and then sighed. Even though everyone in my family will want to kill me, it was worth staying there. It would be easier for me to listen to the news and then I would be able to brainstorm where Harry and Hermione would be.

I started walking into the night, my shoulders were hunched and I tried to look unnoticeable. While I was walking toward The Burrow, I could not stop thinking one word.

Idiot.

Idiot.

Idiot.

~SCABIOR'S PERSPECTIVE~

[about 1 minute before he says the coolest line ever... aka, while Hermione was imagining Scabior was there and when he noticed it was her... basically the continuation of the previous Scabior section.]

It was the girl.

Bloody hell, it was the girl.

I stared at her small form curled up on the forest floor. Smelling her this second time was better than the first because I could see who it was that was emitting the delicious scent. Her sobs stopped and I thought that she had fallen asleep.

I smiled to myself, no little enchantments this time, eh girlie? I started walking towards her and then I became grateful that it was raining, because it masked my steps.

My clothes were now drenched that I was out of the cover of the trees. As I finally reached the girl, I noticed that her eyes were indeed closed. I reached my hand out to cup her face, but then she smiled softly. I was so taken aback that I took a few backward steps away from her. She stood up as gracefully as a person can when in pouring rain.

She was facing away from me, her hair was clinging to her small shoulders and I just wanted to reach out and pull her to my chest and bury my nose into her neck, inhaling her scrumptious cinnamon, cocoa, and floral scent. She turned around, facing me, I was able to see her face fully now and she was (as I predicted) beautiful. She had full pink lips and cheeks that were speckled with light freckles and flushed with color, no doubt from crying. But I could not describe her eye color, because her eyes were still closed. Before I could think any further, my vocal cords moved on their own accord.

"'Ello, beautiful."

Her eyes snapped open to reveal eyes the color of amber, they were slightly red though. Beautiful. I smirked to myself, I knew that only a beauty could smell so good.

Her mouth dropped open making her light pink lips stretch into an "O" shape.

"You?" She stared at me with bewilderment in her eyes, she lifted one of her hands as if she was going to hit me, but then she brought it down upon her arm and pinched herself, "Ow..."

I rolled my eyes, "Well, what did you expect to happen if you pinched yourself, eh?"

She stumbled backwards and landed on the ground with an "oof". She felt her pocket and then held her hands up defensively, "P—please. I'm a h—half-blood. Don't snatch me."

My eyes widened as I looked at her on the ground again. She looked so helpless and pathetic and her delicious cinnamon, cocoa, and floral scent was dizzying. Then I raised one of my eyebrows. I crouched down beside her and placed my hand on her knee, I felt her shaking lightly, "Don't worry beautiful, I'm not gonna snatch you..." and then I mumbled to myself, "...yet."

She stopped shaking and sighed. I looked her in a confused manner and then she suddenly jumped up and was holding her wand firmly in her hand.

Her eyes narrowed, "Why are you back? You passed through earlier but I didn't expect you to come back."

I stood up and stretched my legs a bit. I smirked at her sudden change in mood, just my kind of woman, the cinnamon was shining through the other tones now, "To meet you. Of course." I said it in such a tone as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Her eyes softened and her wand lowered a bit, the cocoa grew stronger, I smiled and started walking towards her slowly. She was backing away and her wand resumed its attentive position.

"May I remind you that you said 'One of these days', implies a day beside the first one."

My smile grew even more, she was a witty one. "Well, in case you haven't noticed, I jus' couldn't wait."

Out of my peripheral vision I noticed that we were nearing the edge of the clearing, and I was slowly backing her into a tree trunk.

Her wand was held steady, "Do you do this with all the people you're about to snatch?"

I grinned mischievously, "Well who said I was gonna snatch you?"

This time the girl smiled, and, boy, was her smile dazzling. I felt my tough demeanor falter a bit as her floral scent grew stronger and before she started talking.

"Do you think that I'm deaf?" This time my mouth dropped open, damn, "Just because it's bloody raining cats and dogs doesn't mean that you can speak to yourself louder."

"Erm..." This girl is bloody amazing! She's beautiful. She's witty. She's tough. She has a sense of humor. Lastly, she smells bloody **AMAZING**.

Her face contorted into an expression of interest, "How did you find me anyways? It's pouring and it's bloody dark."

I grinned and leaned into her ear, "Because, beautiful..." I heard her shiver as I said the word 'beautiful', "You smell bloody extraordinary."

Her back slammed into the tree trunk I was backing her into, she gasped and grasped the tree with her wand free hand.

I stood right in front of her wand and then smirked, "Well beautiful, I 'ave a question for you. 'Ow do you know who I am even though I could not 'ear nor see you? And you were not wearing a cloak or 'ad a disillisionment charm set up. You're just makin' it easier for me."

Her wand lowered again and I took my chance to close the gap. I grasped her wand hand with one of mine and I brought my face to hers.

Her beautiful amber eyes were wide in fear and I merely stared into them. I could feel her excitement, fear, and nervousness coursing through her. I reached forward and cupped her cheek, and looked at her full pink lips for a second. I just wanted to smash my lips onto hers, which most likely tasted the same way she smelled at the moment, like cocao. I wanted to bury my face into the nape of her neck. I wanted to hug her and hold her. I wanted to do a lot more than just cupping her cheek, but I knew better than to do that.

I let go of her cheek but then brought her wand hand to my face. She was still clutching her wand, but not as firmly and then I kissed her hand, "Lovely finally meeting you, beautiful."

She scoffed, and her scent quickly turned into cinnamon, "It's practically pitch black out here and my hair is sopping wet, you can't call me that until you actually see me."

I grinned at what she said, "Oh. So you're implyin' that you want to meet again? 'Cause I agree with you completely. You see, you've gotten to see me, but I 'aven't gotten to see you."

Her scent became floral and she said softly, "So you want to meet up again? But that's so... that's so... I have to go. Good bye, if I need anyone to be snatched you'll be my first call." Her scent went from floral to cocoa to cinnamon all within the whole course of what she said.

She stepped away from me and started walking back to the middle of the clearing, but when she saw me still looking at her, she scowled and pointed at me and then the woods. Cinnamon was the scent at the moment.

I started walking into the woods, with my back turned to the mysterious woman I just met. Feisty. Smart. Beautiful. And great smelling. I thought about her lips and how I wanted to kiss them, it was torturous. I was visualizing her hair when I heard her voice call after me.

"Hermione!"

The scent of flowers was overpowering the cocoa and the cinnamon now, Herm-I-oh-knee? I turned and looked back at the clearing, the girl was still standing there and she was looking at me.

"My name is Hermione!"

That made more sense, I called back, "Scabior! My name is Scabior!"

I walked away from the clearing briskly, trying to get back to the snatcher's camp as quickly as possible. Hermione. The beautiful girl's name was Hermione. I was sopping wet and I jumped over the log at the top of the hill that led down to our camp. Irresistible.

"'Ello Scabior!" Fenrir looked at me hungrily and then frowned, "Didn't find anything did ya?"

I took a breath, "For a moment I thought I 'ad someone. I over'eard some people arguing and before I could get a better look at them I 'eard them disaparate."

Fenrir growled and kicked a rock on the ground beside him, "Damn it! I was 'oping for some more fresh blood." He sneered and licked his lips.

I stared at him for a moment, "'Ow about that girl you caught earlier?"

He frowned and kicked another rock, "Nah. She's still out like a light."

I stretched and groaned, "Ugh, I'm gonna 'it the sack."

I started walking towards my tent and then I hear Fenrir call after me, "There's a new 'Prophet', there's a copy in your room."

I nodded and then I lifted the flap into my tent. I had a one person tent. In one of my corners I had a small dresser and in another I had a small table with the 'Prophet' on it. I groaned and peeled my wet clothing off, which clung to my skin like a second one. After peeling the wet clothing off, I laid them on tent floor and cast a quick drying spell on them. I put them on my small dresser and then pulled some bed clothing. I must admit, my bed clothing is practically the same as my regular clothing. Minus my jacket, shoes, and my hair in a braid, I look practically the same.

I rolled out my sleeping bag and then grabbed the 'Prophet' and then glanced at the cover as I laid down. A picture caught my eye as I gave the front page a cursory look, it was one of two pictures side by side. The title of the article that corresponded with the two pictures was "Harry Potter on the Run: Accompanied by Mudblood Hermione Granger."

Hermione, she was traveling with Harry Potter?


End file.
